


M'lord

by ShannonXL



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Crossdressing, Feudalism, Handmaidens, Heteronormativity, Humor, M/M, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3607629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShannonXL/pseuds/ShannonXL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p class="p1">Based on this <a href="http://memedocumentation.tumblr.com/post/113661472715/pokemoneggs-this-deserved-its-own-post">meme</a>. </p><p>Between Bucky and Steve, who wears the feudal lord pants and who wears the handmaiden dress in this relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	M'lord

Everyone knew Steve was a handmaiden just by looking at him. He was small and weak, and looked good handing things to tall, commanding feudal lords. His ma raised him on stories of the brave feudal lord his father had been, before he died in the war like a hero. Steve wanted that, but he didn't believe he'd ever find someone he could dedicate his life to. Someone he could dress, and serve meals to, someone whose strong leadership and inborn right to rule would be supported by Steve's protection of their domestic future. He wanted such a future, but he didn't think he'd ever find a lord he could swear fealty to.

He was scrawny and sick too often. It would be difficult to find a lord who would put his faith in him. It didn't help that most of the lords were cruel, and exploited the farmers toiling away in the vast green fields of Manhattan. Steve must have picked a fight with every feudal lord in Brooklyn, and not a few of them had broken his nose, making it crooked. 

But when Bucky defended him from a group of bullies, picked him up and tended to his injuries, Steve knew he'd found the one. 

Their lives in Brooklyn were tranquil. Of course, there were problems to attend to, and Bucky took great care dictating over the peasants under his dominion. Steve took ill on more than one occasion, but his lord never abandoned him. Their fleet of hunting dogs was reliable, their crops were healthy, and their disputes with the other feudal lords were easily resolved. Bucky was good at working those things out. When Steve's ma died, he thought that was as bad as things could get.

But everything changed when the Axis attacked. 

"But Bucky, you can't go!" Steve begged and pleaded. "Your farmers need you. If you leave, another lord will steal their crops."

Bucky ran his fingers through Steve's hair.

"We're all going, Steve. We've got to protect our land."

Steve glared up at Bucky.

"Then I'll go, too."

Bucky shoot his head. "No."

"It's my duty to take care of our home. If our home is under attack, I should be out there defending it, too! I've got no right to sit at home and wait while the brave lords risk their lives..."

Of course, the argument was for naught. Every time he tried to enlist, Steve was turned away. The army didn't want a handmaiden distracting the feudal lords out on the battlefield. They told him it was for his own safety. 

When Erskine made his offer, Steve couldn't refuse. The serum hurt, more than any back alley beating had ever hurt him, but his only thoughts as it coursed through his veins were of Bucky. If he became a super soldier, would he still be able to prepare Bucky's meals and tend to his needs? Would he still need Bucky's lordship once he was strong enough to defend himself? If his body changed, would he still be a handmaiden at heart?

* * *

 

The answer was yes. When Steve found out that Bucky had been captured, he almost tore Europe apart trying to find him. He _needed_ him, their hearts were inextricably connected. Their bond wasn't destroyed by the serum.

As Bucky clung to him, as Steve had clung to Bucky wobbling down every street in Brooklyn, Steve's heart swelled.

"Did it hurt?"

Steve tried to dismiss it, not wanting to add concern over his well-being to his lord's list of problems.

"A little."

"Is it permanent?"

Steve grinned.

"So far."

Bucky had paused.

"Are you going to stop wearing the outfit?"

"What, this?" Steve looked down at his handmaiden dress. "You don't like it?"

"Oh, I like it." Bucky flushed. "It just doesn't seem like they make 'em in your size."

His pecs _were_ peeking out a bit. But later, Bucky showed him just how much he didn't mind. 

* * *

 

When Bucky fell from the train, Steve felt like there was nothing left in the world for him. His service was over. He fulfilled the last of his duties, and crashed the plane into the ice. 

* * *

 

The fight on the bridge was cold, and brutal. Natasha's flower crown was hanging crooked over one ear as her shoulder bled. The Soldier, riding on a stately horse and surrounded by hunting dogs, seems unstoppable. When the mask fell from his face, Steve felt his heart stop. It was impossible. Wasn't it? But Steve standing there in 2015 should have been just as impossible. He should have died in the ice. He should have. He should have...

"Bucky?"

He snarled.

"Who the hell is Bucky?" He glanced around. "Why are all these dogs following me?" The dogs barked their loyalty up at him, but the gesture seemed confusing, and lost on him. Bucky looked back at Steve. "And why the hell aren't you cold?"

Steve hadn't given up on his handmaiden identity. Even though the future was strange and there had been many changes, Steve just couldn't bring himself to wear trousers. Some might call him old-fashioned, but the faintest glimmer of recognition in his lord's eye made it worth it. 

"I.... I am, my lord," he whispered, hoping Bucky's natural instinct to protect him would overpower Hydra's mind control. 

* * *

 

"Project Insight is going to protect us all. Now come on, Rogers. Are you a feudal lord, or just some dirty peasant?"

Steve glared up at Pierce. His bare knees dug into the cold, unforgiving floor. He just needed to give Natasha enough time to take down the Helicarriers, provide enough distraction for her to change the targets. He snarled at Pierce, correcting him with all the bitterness he could muster.

"I'm no feudal lord." He struggled against the heavy cuffs around his wrists. "I'm a handmaiden."

Bucky smashed through the window, shattering glass everywhere.

"And I'm his lord."

Steve gasped.

"You know me. My lord."

Bucky nodded.

"My lady."

Steve grinned, tearing the cuffs apart with newfound strength. Battling side by side with his lord, the world was finally as it should be. 

 


End file.
